character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Hawkeye (Marvel Comics)
|-|Hawkeye= |-|Ronin= Summary Clint Barton was trained by criminals, and inspired by heroes, he's grown from a troubled youth into one of the greatest heroes on Earth. The world knows him best as Hawkeye: Earth's Mightiest Marksman. Power and Stats Tier: 9-A '''physically and with blast arrows. '''High 7-C with his strongest arrows. 7-B with Nuclear Bomb Arrow Name: Hawkeye/Clint Barton Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Spy Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Conditioning, Expert Martial Artist, Master Archer, Expert Marksman, Expert Acrobat, Skilled Tactician and Size Alteration Attack Potency: Small Building level '''physically (Should be comparable to Daredevil, Punisher, and Black Widow. Can smash a metal Aleph with his bow. Shoves two men through metal window frames. Can slice through metal robots with his sword ) and with blast arrows. '''Large Town level with his strongest arrows. City level with Nuclear Bomb Arrow Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ reactions, combat speed and attack speed (Comparable to Daredevil and Captain America in speed. Dodged heavy gunfire from War Machine. Shot an arrow at Mach 438. Dodged a glider thrown by Hulk in a microsecond, so his speed must not be much behind Black Panther) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Capable of heaving away a car with one arm. Bent a flagpole into a bow) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level '(Survived a missile attack from Pod. Shook off a multi-storey fall on a car. Fought through Hank Pym's disruptor gun) 'Stamina: High, can fight even while heavily injured. Can stay awake and shoot arrows for 42 hours. Range: Several meters Standard Equipment: As Hawkeye, Barton possesses a custom-made Bow, quick-release quiver, a number of specialty arrows, bulletproof vest and a combat knife. *'The Ronin armor:' which provides protection from bullets and allows the user to blend in with the shadows Intelligence: High Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Acid Arrows * Adamantium Arrows (often combined with Electrical arrowhead) * Blast (Explosive) Arrow * Blunt Arrows * Bola Arrows * Boomerang Arrowhead (allows an arrow to return to shooter) * Boxing Glove Arrow * Cable Arrow (allowing him to swing through the air) * Electrical Arrow * Taser Arrow * Flare Arrow * Freezing Arrow * Glue Arrow * Hacking Arrow * Localized Nuclear Arrow * Magnesium Flare Arrow * Magnetic Arrowhead (adheres to metal surfaces; can be added to other arrows) * Magno-volt Arrow * Net Arrow * Parachute Arrow * Putty Arrow (adheres to rough surfaces, and can stop exposed machinery) * Pym Particles Arrow (increases or decreases the size of an object or opponent) * Rocket Arrowhead (boosts range, can be added to other arrows) * Shrapnel Arrow * Smoke Arrow * Sonic Arrow * Suction Cup Arrowhead (adheres to smooth surfaces; can be added to other arrows) * Tear Gas Arrow * Thermal (Incendiary) Arrow * Toxic Gas Arrow * Vibranium Arrow (must have supplement Magnetic, Putty, or Suction Cup arrowhead to stick to target; deadens kinetic and vibratory energies) Weaknesses: 80% deaf due to an injury sustained while in Crossfire's captivity, but his hearing was restored during his rebirth on Franklin Richards' Counter-Earth. He was again deafened by the Clown, who jammed Hawkeye's own arrows into both of Hawkeye's ears, causing damage to the middle and inner ears. He remains largely deaf, and used sign language, and lip reading to understand those around him, while using normal speech to communicate to them. He later started using hearing aids created by Tony Stark. Feats:'' '' Accuracy/Skill * Extremely rapid firing with high accuracy * Ricochets an arrow for a precision shot * Richochets arrows off Cap's shield to take down 3 bad guys * Shoots 5 arrows and takes down five bad guys * Fires 9 arrows at once and shoots off all the flags on the opposing team during flag football * Tags Taskmaster while simultaneously driving a motorcycle * 3 arrows, 3 headshots * Throws a playing card hard enough to make a man choke * Flicks a coin through a car window * Tags a car's radiator/engine while leaning out the window of a moving vehicle * Hits a bullseye and then splits his arrow * Throws 5 knives at once and pins his foe to the wall * While blind, throws an arrow and pins his brother to the wall * Uses a hair tie to flick a spoon and cause a chain reaction to knock down his target 1, 2 * Shoots an arrow down a gun barrel * Two arrows in a double barreled shotgun Strength * Pushes a car off himself with one arm * Swing around on top of a car with one arm * Hawkeye smashes up a metal Aleph with his bow * Hawkeye's bow is rated at 250 pounds. Crossfire and a large muscular man fail to pull the bowstring Agility/Reflexes * Mind controlled Hawkeye dodges knife throw at close range * Backflips and fires an arrow * Backflips and fires 2 arrows * Dodging arrows and gunfire * Dodges more arrows * While blind he catches an arrow that was thrown at him * Acrobatic/agility training with Cap Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Gallery Hawkeye.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Avengers Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Bow Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Glass Cannons